


Prefect

by lauriegilbert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-16
Updated: 2005-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Queerditch Pub: http://queerditch-pub.livejournal.com/89771.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	Prefect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Queerditch Pub: http://queerditch-pub.livejournal.com/89771.html

As Percy walked by the ladies' loo doing his nightly rounds, he heard a voice humming softly. Taking it upon himself to investigate, he opened the door a tad and yelled inside, "Who's in there?"

The room grew silent, and Percy almost thought he had been imagining things, until he heard the soft clatter of a lipstick falling into the sink and the even quieter muttering of, "Shit."

"I heard that, now come out and make yourself known."

"Why don't you come in here and make me if you're so determined?" the female voice answered, contempt dripping from her words.

Flustered now, not wanting to enter the ladies, Percy blushed slightly and commanded again, this time less assured in his voice, "I'll get Filch to come in after you if you don't come out this instant."

As the door opened beside him, Percy almost fell down to the floor, stumbling and catching himself on her shoulders in the process. Her bare shoulders.

"Who are you?" Percy asked the woman standing in front of him in only a green lace teddy which hid nothing, her makeup done to perfection. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her, and was suddenly finding himself wishing he could, since he would soon be embarrassing himself.

"Who do you want me to be?" Pansy breathed, wrapping her arms around him. "I can make your dreams come true, make you feel as powerful without this badge," she ran her finger along it's edge, "As you do with it on."

Speechless, Percy just stared into her eyes. "How did you know?"

"That you use your badge as a shield? Simple. I've been watching you. Wanting you. And waiting for you."

"Waiting?" he stumbled, starting to understand what was happening.

"All for you," Pansy breathed, pulling him by his tie into the loo and charming the door locked.

Neither were seen again until well into the next day, and it wasn't until the day after that when Percy finally found his Prefect badge sitting on his pillow, that he beleived it had happened. On the badge was a lip print, exactly the colour of Pansy's gloss, and underneath it was a note, simply reading, " Tonight, same place, same time. Dress appropriately."


End file.
